


thank you

by wormcrimes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, that one scene but it's gayer now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormcrimes/pseuds/wormcrimes
Summary: this is the second fic i've ever wrote and really it's not original. i'm just taking that one scene and making it gayer and yes i will add a second even gayer part do not worry. i'm so in love with these two its redonk





	1. P1

“You’re incredible,” Otacon admired, “like a movie hero or something!” Snake grimaced at the thoughtful statement. 

“No, you’re wrong,” Snake said, turning to see Otacon’s fallen expression. “In the movies, the hero always saves the girl.” 

Otacon mentally scolded himself for getting jealous. He had no right to when he knew Snake was already going through a hard time. In a way, it was unfair to both of them. 

“You mean Meryl? Sorry, forget I said anything,” Otacon apologized, pushing through his feelings to be there for Snake now. 

Silence consumed the room, while a layer of tension swallowed the atmosphere whole. Snake obviously did not want to continue this line of conversation, as he remained quiet and avoided looking in Otacon’s general direction. Otacon let his head fall to stare at the dull floor, face flooded with embarrassment. What kind of stupid comment was that? He wanted to be angry with himself for saying something, but he felt as though saying nothing would have been even worse. He couldn’t help it. Snake had done something to him. He had just met the guy and seeing him upset was one of the worst things Otacon had ever experienced. And without even thinking about, his mouth opened again and started up a new line of conversation that he instantly regretted. 

“Snake,” he said, testing the atmosphere, “there’s something I’ve really gotta ask you.” Otacon’s words cut through the tension, making him want to instantly take back the words he said, but there was no going back now. He was in too deep already. The silence on Snake’s end didn’t help, but Otacon pushed through anyways. “It’s why I followed you up this far.” 

“Have you ever… loved someone?” 

His face burned as soon as the accursed “L word” left his mouth. Otacon tried to remain calm, but his confidence wavered as the seconds Snake took to reply felt like hours. 

“That’s what you came to ask?” Snake said, sounding a lot harsher than Otacon had expected. 

“N-no, I mean,” Otacon tried to recover, “I… I was wondering if even soldiers fall in love.” 

There it was, that accursed word again. 

Snake’s head turned, but Otacon was determined to maintain eye contact. No more messing around. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it for real. 

“What are you trying to say?” Snake accused. 

“Do you think love can bloom, even on a battlefield?” Otacon said more intensely than he had meant to. It was straight (no it wasn’t) and to the point, and he prayed to God that Snake had somewhat known his true implications for the statement. 

And God decided to play nice today. 

A switch inside Snake flipped, and the expression on his face changed when he realized that Otacon wasn’t referring to Snake and Meryl. 

“Yeah, I do,” Snake offered, wanting to, but not being able to look Otacon in the eyes just yet.   
“I think at any time, any place, people can fall in love with each other.” 

Snake didn’t see it, but Otacon was beaming. His mind and heart were racing with so many thoughts and feelings, good and bad. Is this actually happening? Does he actually reciprocate my feelings? Is he uncomfortable? Is he actually talking about us? Otacon opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, Snake continued. 

“But, if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them,” Snake said, turning back to look at Otacon. To Otacon’s surprise, Snake’s face had been just as red as his, which brought him some comfort. 

“You protected me.” 

If Snake hadn’t caught on by now, he never would. Otacon couldn’t take it anymore as he rushed forward to hug Snake from behind. 

“Thank you,” Otacon whispered, his face pressed into Snake’s back.


	2. P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to project my sappy feelings onto these dorks

Warmth. 

Warmth flooded every inch of his body as sweaty hands gripped Snake’s warm waist. Neither one of them moved yet. Otacon wished he could have stayed this way forever, as long as he could hold Snake and not risk ruining their relationship between them so far. But he also wanted to know Snake’s response. Just as he started to let go and pull away, all in one motion, Snake quickly turned and pulled Otacon to his chest. Wrapping strong arms around his back, Snake held on as though Otacon’s life depended on it. 

“Otacon… Hal… ” Snake whispered, the proximity of his voice sending chills down Otacon’s neck. 

“I want to protect you.” 

Otacon couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down his face, but it wasn’t out of sadness. Little did Snake know, he had already protected him. There’s no way Otacon could have fought off Grey Fox himself. He had no idea what Metal Gear REX was truly being used for, but Snake gave him a chance anyway. Snake gave him everything.

And here he was, giving him even more. 

“Are you okay?” Snake cautiously asked, pulling his face away from Otacon’s shoulder, coming face to face with him. In an attempt to somewhat clean up the other’s face, Snake gently cupped Otacon’s jaw and used his thumbs to wipe away the fallen tears. 

“Yes,” Otacon sobbed, leaning into Snake’s touch. He couldn’t say much more as of right now, fear and excitement consuming him, so he was grateful when Snake took the lead again. 

“I… I don’t know exactly what you’re feeling right now, or exactly how you’re feeling about me, but I hope we both feel the same,” Snake provided, trying to comfort Otacon. Snake was a flirt, not an expert in relationships. But he knew that as long as Otacon wanted him around, he would stay. 

“I’m sorry that I’ve fallen for you so quickly, I can’t help it.” The words spilled out of Otacon’s mouth even before he had time to think, and they just kept coming. “You’ve done so much for me in such a short amount of time and I don’t even know why really, but I know no one else would have done the same. I’m trying to help but compared to what you’ve done, I feel like it could never amount. I just want to be there for you as well,” Otacon said out of breath. Not even realizing he had his eyes clenched shut the entire time, he opened them to meet Snake’s, who had been watching him intently, but lovingly, throughout his ramble.

“Hal I-” 

And before Snake could get another word out, he was cut off by Otacon firmly pressing their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh i hope this was okay. sorry it's kinda short. i'm gonna start another snotacon fic soon but something a little bit different, so look forward to more gay ramblings.


End file.
